


To Train a Cardinal

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Legend of the Seeker, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossposted to Dreamwidth, F/M, Imprisonment, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Religious Discussion, Sibling Incest, Torture, dark bingo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Mistress Denna has Cardinal Cesare Borgia at her mercy and attempts to make him loyal to her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Train a Cardinal

It had been almost too easy to capture the Pope's eldest son. The kingdom of Rome was arrogant and its leader, Rodrigo Borgia, had underestimated Darken Rahl and the powers of D'Hara.

Someone from Rome had sent word to D'Hara that the Pope's son was taking a message to a potential ally in Forli and so must cross D'Haran territory. The someone in question clearly wanted Rodrigo inconvenienced, possibly deposed, and wanted Cesare captured, possibly killed.

If the someone in question thought they'd be rewarded later, they were wrong. They'd proven they could not be trusted and Lord Rahl would not suffer a traitor to live.

For now though, the information had been correct, and Denna had sent a message to Lord Rahl via the Journey Book, telling of their success. Only Lord Rahl could decide how best to use their valuable hostage against Rome in general and Rodrigo in particular.

Rahl had responded almost immediately. He would come and interrogate Cesare himself. There had been a traitorous attack by a Mord'Sith who'd joined the Seeker's quest and Rahl was currently at her temple, investigating the remaining Sisters and determining their loyalty. He would be with Denna within a week.

Until then, Denna should make sure that her prisoner remained in a condition suitable for bargaining with, but could otherwise attempt to convince him of the wisdom of siding with D'Hara in the future. Denna understood. A broken Cesare, loyal to her in particular, and to Lord Rahl more abstractly, would be a valuable tool in their arsenal.

First Mistress Denna studied her captive. That Cesare Borgia had killed two D'Haran soldiers before being captured, and that his bodyguard, though badly wounded, had killed a Mord'Sith before escaping, gave Denna only momentary pause. This was her domain. No man had ever resisted her for long.

She couldn't kill him, couldn't maim him, and shouldn't mar that pretty face. But until Lord Rahl arrived, Denna could have some fun. A little training never hurt anyone…well, maybe it did, but that was the point, wasn't it? Besides, a tamed Cesare wouldn't try to escape and would behave when he met Lord Rahl.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, lifting the Agiel. Cesare stared back at her, arrogant, proud. She'd left him clothed, for now, and he was restrained only by a chain leading from the manacles at his wrists to an iron ring in the floor. The idea of a naked Cesare, hoisted so not even his toes could touch the ground, was appealing but the more intense tortures and pleasures could wait.

"You call it an Agiel," he said. He was well educated and his accent echoed that of Lord Rahl himself. "It is dark magic, outlawed by the Holy Father."

Denna lifted an eyebrow. "Yes." She stepped forward. "Your people hate magic. You think you know so much? You think because you dress in Rahl red you are worthy of respect?"

"The red signifies a cardinal's willingness to shed blood for the Holy Mother Church," Cesare told her.

Cardinal Borgia, she remembered. Bishop, priest, deacon; their people had dozens of titles in their hierarchy. Denna preferred the simplicity of Lord Rahl, First Mistress, Mord'Sith. As for bloodshed, she would wear red leather until her pet was tamed and she could safely wear white. "And are you willing to shed blood?"

"Yes." Not a lie, and yet…

"Yours? Or that of other people?"

His lips quirked into a wry smile. "Both."

Denna smiled back, all white teeth against red lips. She would enjoy this, she thought. The Agiel shrieked in anticipation as she ran it a hairsbreadth from his cheek. Cesare stiffened but he did not otherwise show fear. He'd been trained in the arts of war, given his dispatch of the soldiers; not just a cleric beneath his robes anymore than Lord Rahl was merely a magician beneath his. Cesare wore his hair long and straight, and it was a little lighter than Lord Rahl's but still…Denna found herself wondering what other similarities there might be.

She would have fun finding out.

xxx

Denna bathed that evening, rubbed perfumed oils into her skin, brushed her hair until it shone. She slept well and, upon rising, prepared herself as if for battle. On went her red leathers, and her hair was braided and pulled up into a tight bun.

She'd left Cesare in a bare cell with a plate of decent food and plenty of water. Now she had two soldiers prepare him for his training. He was taken to the interrogation chamber and stripped naked, a rough leather harness was strapped over his groin, his wrists were manacled and lifted above his head.

Once they were alone, Denna paraded around the room, letting Cesare see her confidence even as she assessed him. Strong muscles, currently strained by his position above the grating in the floor; he was a fine specimen. Defiant, but she would deal with that.

She patted the Agiel against her gloved hand. "Abandoned and alone, Cesare Borgia. Tell me, what kind of bodyguard abandons his charge and flees to save his own life?"

Cesare swallowed. "Micheletto knows when he cannot win a fight. Is it not better to flee and fetch reinforcements? To tell my father of my plight, rather than to throw away his life? I am sure you would die for Lord Rahl, but I am just as certain he would scorn you for sacrificing yourself unnecessarily and wasting your potential."

Interesting. "You believe you know what Lord Rahl thinks?"

"What I know is that Mord'Sith die like any other person," Cesare said. "We found one of your kind prowling the streets of Rome last month. She was caught in the act of kidnapping a girl for the Sisters of the Agiel to brainwash and torture. The woman was sentenced to death and I myself watched her burn."

Denna had been too well trained to let any sign of anger or revulsion cross her face. 

"But yes, I know some of what Rahl believes," Cesare went on. "We have studied him as he has studied us. You surely have an opinion on my father and what he will do to you for this insult."

Denna smirked. "I am sure the so-called Holy Father is furious," she said. "But what do I care for the hypocrite who claims purity and yet has a number of bastard children?"

"We are all fallible in the eyes of God," Cesare said, refusing to react to the insults. "You have a God, don't you? The Creator. And a Devil, The Keeper."

She paced some more. "I suppose there are some similarities. Except the Creator's worshippers say she is female. Rome could never allow a woman such power. God is Father for you. The only father I recognise is my Lord and Master, Darken Rahl."

Cesare made a noise of disgust. Denna stepped forward and held the Agiel close to Cesare's chest.

"Does God hear your prayers? Your screams? Will he come to your rescue?"

Cesare shook his head. "He will hear but not interfere."

"Not even to save the Vicar of Christ's son?"

"No."

Denna grinned. "You could join us. Side with Lord Rahl. He would give you what your father will not; command of an army. You would be a general, not a cleric. You would lead D'Hara to victory, conquering the Midlands, then Forli, then Rome itself."

"I would die before I joined your cause."

"We will see." Denna pressed the tip of the Agiel against his lower right ribs. Red and purple tendrils flourished in his skin as he screamed, twisting at his bonds, unable to gain leverage enough to move away. When she pulled back, a burgundy welt was visible, resembling a lovebite.

He would taste the kiss of the Agiel again soon enough.

Now though she lifted her free hand, delighting in the involuntary flinch of his head as he feared a blow. She stroked his soft hair, making soothing noises.

"Your Christ suffered far greater torments, didn't he? But you are no god, no son of a god. Just a human, born to a human father with delusions of grandeur. Surrender and this will be over."

Cesare lifted his chin. "If you harm me, you will pay."

"But I have already harmed you," Denna said. "And I shall harm you far more before the day is over."

xxx

At the end of the second day, when the drain had taken its fill of all manner of bodily fluids, Denna had Cesare taken to her room.

She herself washed away the dirt, the tears, the blood. She rubbed salve into the worst of the Agiel wounds, kissed at his lip where he'd bitten it. She brushed his hair and gave him a clean robe to wear.

"Thank you," he said, eyes downcast.

Denna took his chin between her finger and thumb. "Thank you, what?"

"Thank you, Mistress."

She smiled. No man had lasted more than a week. Cesare had barely lasted two days. Pathetic.

She fed him by hand, cutting slices of apple with a bone-handled knife and making him take them from her fingers with his mouth. She let him drink from a goblet himself, greedily draining two cups before his thirst was sated.

"Enough. You will show your appreciation," she said. "Unlace me."

Cesare's fingers trembled as he worked to remove Denna's corset. She grew tired of waiting and stripped off the rest of her leathers herself. She unbraided her hair and let the golden tresses fall about her shoulders.

Cesare gave her a weak smile as she climbed onto the bed. "How will I best please you, Mistress?"

"By using that tongue to worship me," Denna said, lying back against the pillows and spreading her legs open.

"Yes, Mistress."

He proved to be a competent lover and afterwards she let him lie at her side, curled up like a mongrel dog grateful to be let inside for the night. Tomorrow she would wear white.

xxx

Denna stirred as Cesare moved against her in the dark. By the time her eyes were open he was on the floor, grabbing for the knife.

They fought. Denna received a cut across one wrist before she managed to grab her Agiel and press it against Cesare's groin. He doubled over, staggered back.

"How dare you betray me!" She stared at him, horrified. How could she have been mistaken?

"You would do the same," he retorted.

"There is no escape," Denna warned.

She was shocked when, instead of dropping the knife or attacking her further, Cesare drove the blade into his own chest.

"No!" The Agiel fell to the floor and Denna ran to the fallen man. She rolled him onto his back and pulled the knife free. She tipped his head back and pressed her lips to his.

A moment later Cesare coughed and opened his eyes.

"The Breath of Life," Denna said, answering the question he didn't dare ask. "Your God raised only two people, some peasant and, later, his own son. Yet every Mord'Sith can give the gift of life to anyone they choose."

Cesare swallowed. "It is no gift," he said.

Clearly he would rather be dead than enslaved. Denna found his devotion to his family and faith almost admirable.

She had him taken to a cell once more and spent the rest of the night pondering her next move.

Lord Rahl would never forgive her if she allowed Cesare to die while in her care; that the Breath of Life had worked this time was something she would always be thankful for.

xxx

"What did you see?" Denna asked, standing in the doorway of the cell next morning. "When you were dead?"

"Nothing," Cesare said, holding her gaze.

"Not heaven? Nor hell?"

"No."

"How do you reconcile that with your faith?" Denna kept her hand near her Agiel's handle.

"Perhaps the soul takes time to travel from earth to its final resting place. Perhaps the soul lies dormant, awaiting the resurrection. Or perhaps there is no heaven, no hell. Only this world."

Denna raised an eyebrow. "What if your Holy Father heard you speak such blasphemy?"

"He would be furious," Cesare said. "But even he knows that you cannot beat faith into someone, only outward obedience."

Vera, a young Mord'Sith who had only recently earned her leathers, strode down the corridor and bowed to Denna. "Mistress, there is a message for you."

Denna took a step away and closed the door to the cell. She followed Vera to the entrance hall.

A petite woman in red leather awaited her. The woman's hair was as blonde and as elaborately coiffed as Denna's own. A rough looking solider stood behind her, gazing into the distance, a non-entity until he was addressed.

The newcomer lifted her chin as Denna approached. "I am Mistress Luciana," she said. "I have been sent to inspect this temple. There are traitors in our midst and we cannot be too careful."

"On whose authority are you here?"

"Lord Rahl's. Who else would have such authority?"

Denna considered. Something about this made her uneasy but these were treacherous times. "And what will this inspection involve?"

"I will need to briefly question each person who is here," Luciana said. "How many are there, and how long have you each resided here?"

"Eight," Denna said. This had been the closest safe place to bring the captured Cesare but it was a small temple, a remote border outpost which was barely staffed. "Two soldiers, both currently on patrol, one who has been here three months, and the other for six. Four servants, all of whom have been here a year or more. Mistress Vera, who has been here only a month. And myself, assigned here temporarily; I arrived late last week. Mistress Annette who was accompanying me was unfortunately killed in a recent skirmish, along with two members of a Quad. The previous Sisters maintaining this temple were sent to the village of Durrant after a minor rebellion. "

Luciana nodded. "A tour, before I begin my investigation. While this man 'inspects' the kitchen." She rolled her eyes.

Denna bid Vera escort the hungry soldier to the kitchen. She gestured. "Come."

Luciana tugged off her glove when they reached the baths, ran porcelain fingers through the water. "If only I had time to indulge," she said. She gave Denna a sly look. "This temple has more treasure than treachery, I think."

Denna gave a polite smile. Despite the woman's beauty, she was not about to be seduced by this interloper for a number of reasons.

The interrogation room was examined, Luciana testing the chains and remarking on the joys of training a captive.

However Luciana had no interest in the staff quarters. "I will search their rooms only if their answers to my questions suggest there is a need," she said.

Next they made their way to the cells. The hairs on the back of Denna's neck stood up and she put one hand on her Agiel.

"You said eight people," Luciana remarked. "But you have a captive. I would inspect the cell."

"And if I refuse?"

Luciana put her hand on her own Agiel. There was no answering hum of power but even as Denna drew her own weapon, Luciana's escort stepped up behind Denna, one bloody knife held to her throat, another pressed deep into the back of her right hand. Denna felt blood trickle down to drip onto her Agiel.

"Give me the key," Luciana ordered.

Denna sneered at her. "I do not have it."

"In my pocket, my lady," the soldier said. "I took a bunch of keys from Vera's body."

Luciana edged around Denna. The blades pressed closer against her skin and she was certain her throat was bleeding now. A moment passed and then Luciana moved to open the door, trying one key and then another in the iron lock before finding the correct one. The door swung open.

Cesare looked up, defiant, but his expression melted at the sight of Luciana.

"Lucrezia!"

She dashed across the room, flung herself into his arms as best she could. "Cesare! My love. My love, what has this whore done to you?"

Lucrezia? Denna blinked. The mockingly nicknamed Holy Daughter herself?

"You should not have come," Cesare said. He looked over and his concern was replaced by a smirk at Denna's predicament. "Micheletto. I thought you would bring reinforcements other than my sister."

Micheletto huffed a laugh. "Why would I need others, my lord? My blades and her wit have proved capable enough."

Lucrezia kissed Cesare's cheeks. "Hold still, let me free you."

This time she found the correct key on the first try and Cesare rubbed at his wrists as she freed them from the manacles. The wounds from his earlier training were still raw and Lucrezia blinked away tears.

"Will you kill this one yourself, my lord?" Micheletto asked. "Or will you give me or your brave sister that honour?"

Cesare shook his head. He stepped close to Denna, ran his bruised knuckles along her cheekbone. "No. I will spare her, for there can be no greater punishment than to let her live with this failure and to suffer the consequences it will garner from her beloved Lord Rahl."

Lucrezia was not pleased by this and all but stamped her foot. She clutched at Cesare's sleeve. "I want to go home, brother," she said. She had played her part well, though how she'd got her hands on a suitable outfit and fake Agiel in such a short time was a mystery to Denna. Now the efficient Mord'Sith Luciana was gone, and Lucrezia Borgia clung to Cesare as if she were a spring flower, likely to wilt in the summer sun.

"We will, my love," Cesare assured Lucrezia. "Still, Mistress Denna cannot stay in such accommodation as this cell," he said, flashing his prisoner a wolfish grin.

xxx

Suspended in the interrogation room, awaiting her rescue, Denna, sole survivor in the temple, reflected on her mistakes. She'd let both Borgias fool her and that was unforgiveable.

However it was not entirely her fault. She'd seen with her own eyes the depth of feeling in Cesare's eyes, the adoration that overwhelmed even the relief at the sight of Lucrezia.

Denna knew now that she could never have broken Cesare, for a man could only have one Mistress, and, whether he knew it or not, Cesare belonged, heart and soul, to his Mistress Lucrezia.

**Author's Note:**

> The first scene of this fic was originally written some time ago for a legendland crossover challenge but was never posted publicly. As I'm trying to wrap some things up, I've now significantly revised and expanded on the fic. It's almost the fic I originally had in mind, though it still feels slightly rushed to me, and maybe Denna shouldn't be quite so easily taken in, but I feel this is as good as it will get and that it is to be posted now or never.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr promo post](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/146311659016/fic-to-train-a-cardinal)


End file.
